The mother we share
by fastontwowheels
Summary: Once all of the lights were out in the house, Hiccup crept out of his room and over to his sisters room. He really enjoyed their late night talks that had long since become a ritual for them.
1. Chapter 1

Love is a strange thing. It can make you feel many different emotions, from hate to joy and everything in between, transcending any existing relationship. It can and does exist in places where, perhaps it shouldn't, but true love is in-discriminant. Many find the notion of romantic love between siblings appalling and offensive but, sometimes however, true love is closer to home than you might think, even if you didn't know it.

Once all of the lights were out in the house, Hiccup crept out of his room and over to his sisters room. He really enjoyed their late night talks that had long since become a ritual for them. The subject as of late, was his new girlfriend, Heather. Hiccup had been asking Astrid for advice, and much to her credit, he managed to the girl.

As happy as she was for him, a new feeling had surfaced within her. He had always been her dorky big brother, with all of his dragon poster and drawings covering the walls in his room, tinkering in the garage on his motorcycle, occasionally crashing it. But this new Hiccup, is making her…jealous? She thought that was the feeling she was getting, but it left her wondering what or who she was envying.

Astrid heard her door open and close gently and shortly thereafter someone crawl up into bed with her, slipping under the covers. She smiled as she reached over and turned on the lamp on her night stand. It was her brother, Hiccup.

"Hey sis." Said Hiccup as he squinted and shied away from the bright light of the newly lit lamp.

"What's up?" she tried not to sound irritated, though she was because he had interrupted her own nightly ritual.

"So tomorrow is Heathers birthday and I was wondering if you had any ideas about what I could get her. I guess what I am asking is what does an eighteen year old girl expect to get?"

"Um, I don't know, cigarettes?" it was the best she could come up with at this particular moment.

Hiccup sighed with dissatisfaction at her answer, "Astrid, come on you know she is a health nut. I want to get her something that conveys some romance or something, but you know me, hopeless is that department."

"Instead of getting her something, why don't you give her something?" said Astrid in a soft voice, beginning to spill her un-filtered thoughts out as the haze slowly started to take over her mind, her hands somehow finding their way back down.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Take it to the next level, surly it's something she wants, ya know, if she is truly into you." Astrid added that last part, as if an attempt to cast doubt in her brothers mind, playing on his insecurities, however she herself didn't really understand what had possessed her to say it.

Hiccup heard a soft, barely audible moan come from her mouth and was suddenly aware of what she was doing under the sheets that made her sound rather distracted. "Astrid, really? You have to do that right now? Your shameless you know that right?" he gave a light chuckle and got up and left her to her own _devices_.

**Hi there, new to the fandom. I know this type of story had likely been done before, but I thought I would write one anyway, if only for shits and giggles. I have an idea of how I want to develop it and where it will go, how we will get there. If anyone enjoys this, please make it known.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came quickly enough for hiccup, though he did enjoy the erotic dreams initiated by his sister's suggestion. His eyes snapped open at the sound of the alarm clock blaring. Quickly he got dressed and ran down to his car, and headed off to Heather's house. Astrid would have to find her own way to school today.

He had one stop to make on the way, flowers. Hiccup decided on the upscale floral shop on Main Street. They may have been priced higher but the difference in quality was undeniable. Soon he found himself parked at the curb in front of Heather's house.

He knocked on the front door and waited a bit. Heavy footstep could be heard before the door suddenly opened, revealing a large man who gave hiccup a most irritated glare.

"Hello sir, is Heather ready?" asked Hiccup, while he tried to hide is nervousness.

The man turned around and yelled up the stairs, "Heather! Your little boyfriend is here!" before disappearing into the still dark house. A series of much lighter footsteps were heard once again.

"Hiccup! Hey!" said the young woman as she came flying off the last step and into his arms.

"Happy birthday!" Hiccup said before planting a kiss on her lips, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let go." She turned back towards the dark empty living room and hollered, "Bye mom! Bye dad! Love you!"

Hiccup took her back pack from her and tossed into the trunk of the car, she wasn't going to be needing it today anyway. He started driving in the opposite direction from where their school was.

"Hiccup, where are we going?" Heather asked wearily "School is the other way."

He laughed a little, "Just relax, I know a cool spot out by the water, you're going to love it."

"If you say so…"

After a while Hiccup turned onto an old dirt road which lead to a narrow cove on the edge of the lake. He had found this spot once after he stormed out of house and went for a drive to chill out a while back. Sometimes his dad was not exactly the most supportive person in the world and would occasionally drop a snide remark here and there about Hiccup not working at the family business which would set him off. At one point his sister even tried to get him to come and work there as well, though after arguing with him she never really brought it up again.

They parked at the old cabin. Who ever built it a since abandon it, so Hiccup decided to use it as his home away from home and he figured it would be a perfect place to share with Heather. As they walked in the front door he got a text.

Pulling out his phone, it was from his sister and it read 'Hey where are you?'

He quickly texted back 'I am out with Heather, I decided to take you up on your suggestion from last night, here goes nothing lol'

"Hiccup this is amazing!" exclaimed Heather as she threw her arms around him.

Another ding from his phone alerted him to the next message from his sister, 'What?'

Hiccups face contorted in confusion and he typed back quickly, 'You said for me to take it to the next level with Heather, remember?'

"Who are you texting with?" asked Heather as innocently as possible.

Hiccup looked up at her and smile, "Oh it's just Astrid. She was asking where I was."

"Don't you think we could have some _us_ time? It is my birthday after all…" said Heather as she slowly walked up to Hiccup, who's eyes had caught the gently sway of her hips. Next his eyes moved up to her face, meeting her seductive eyes, he tried not to grin from ear to ear.

He tossed the phone down on the table and ignored the buzzing while his girlfriend, basically had her way with him.

'Damn this is going to be easier than I thought.' He thought to himself.

In the moment Hiccup felt himself become stronger as he was suddenly able to grab Heather by the hips and spin around to hit her on the table, situated so that he was between her legs. The act elicited a flattered yelp from the young woman, a blush covering her face.

Hiccup admired her figure through the clothes. As beautiful as she was, Heather didn't quite meet his preconceived criteria of the perfect woman, no, that spot was reserved for _her, _his sister. He was never really able to get over the fantasy of Astrid, only move on. Just the mere thought of her in Heathers current place sent chills down his spine and goose bump across his skin.

Heather noticed him beginning to space out, "Hey, you going to leave me hanging here or what?" she asked with a hint of aroused irritation in her voice. Seeing that he was still somewhere else, she reached up and grabbed the color of his shirt and pulled him down on top her, kissing him passionately.

They parted for air and he spoke up, "I thought I was going to have to convince you…" he was interrupted by another kiss.

"And here I was thinking I was waiting for _you_" said Heather right before she slammed their faces together again. She pushed him back up and grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it up and off with suspicious precision.

Everything stopped when she noticed his new tattoo. "When did you get that?" she asked as she cautiously put her finger on it, observing the raised surface.

"A few days ago." He quickly stated before he slipped her shirt off as well, groaning with approval at the sight of her navel piercing, "So sexy…" he mumbled as he bent back down and kissed her neck, making her breaths hitch.

"Oh my god, Hiccup!" moaned the young woman softly as he moved lower with his kisses. Her hands found their way to his shaggy hair and gently pulled it. He stopped just before her navel and heather thought she was going to explode with anticipation.

Hiccup chuckled softly as he once again mustered strength that betrayed his size, and picked her up and carried her over to the old mattress that lie in the corner of the room. She was quickly on her knees fumbling with his belt attempting to undo it. Hiccup closed his eyes at that moment and saw _her_.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Astrid sighed and packed up her belongings before continuing onto her locker. Once she arrived, she took her phone out of the backpack and checked it, feeling slightly dis heartened by the empty inbox. She had expected Hiccup to text her back by now.

After gathering her things and shoving it all into her backpack, she closed the locker only to be startled by her friend. The girl was approximately the same age as herself and grew up just a few doors down from them.

"Why do you look all bent out of shape?" asked the girl.

"Oh, hey Ruff. No I am just a little disappointed that my stupid brother hasn't texted me back since this morning, he is my ride home. And he left before I was up, so I had to walk to school this morning. I hate it when he does this bullshit."

As if on cue her phone dinged again. Astrid dug it out of her pocket and checked it. "Speak of the devil." Said Astrid.

'Hey I am here to pick you up, I will be in the back of the parking lot hiding from the staff :P' read the phone.

Astrid is usually a very calm person and her rather extreme irritation in the eyes of her friend left the girl rather befuddled.

"_What_ is wrong with you? I have never seen you get that irritated at hiccup, especially over something as minor as not texting you back in a timely manner." said Ruff, the last part with a mock tone.

A smile appeared on Astrid's face as she read his message, smiling even larger when she got to the emoticon. "Thank god, I don't have to walk home."

"You're an odd one, Astrid. Ohh look it's Fish!" said Ruff before she launched herself over in his direction.

Astrid could only smile and shake her head at her friend's antics. She quickly made her way to the back of the parking lot, careful not to catch the attention of any of the staff members as she walked. The last thing she wanted was for Hiccup to get into trouble over skipping. 'I really need to get my license' she made a mental note to herself. Astrid stood there for a moment, holding her hand over her eyes like a visor in an attempt to block out the glare from the sun. Once she spotted his truck, Astrid ran over.

She opened the door and got in, making sure to close the door before turning to scold her brother for not having texted her back. "What the hell, Hiccup?"

"What?" he said keeping his eyes forward.

"What do you mean 'What?' First I had to walk to school this morning, and then you just leave me hanging when we were texting. What's up with that?" asked Astrid.

"I told you. Heather's birthday was today and I took her out. You forgot already?" again keeping his eyes straight forward and off of her.

"Can you not look at me when you're speaking to me?" Astrid said in an almost hurt tone.

Hiccup quickly turned and glanced past her, as if to prove a point. "What do you want from me? I am driving, Astrid." He let out a deep sigh, the truth was in fact, no, he couldn't. It was one thing to have a very private fantasy that not even god could know about, but it was an entirely different situation to have that thought pervade such an intimate moment with his girlfriend. Hiccup felt weighed down by shame.

Astrid turned in her seat and faced forward, crossing her arms and putting a small pout on her face. Another glance from Hiccup and he took notice and called her out on it. "Don't be so immature."

They pulled up in the driveway and he turned the truck off, suddenly Astrid decided to pop the question, "Did you have sex?"

Hiccup looked down and turned beet red while nodding, "Uhhh, yeah per your suggestion."

Astrid grew silent and got out of the car and went to her room without another word. She couldn't understand why she was feeling so possessive of her brother. She shook the thoughts from her head and decided that her time would be better spent being productive and doing some homework.

"the fuck is wrong with her?" hiccup said to himself as he watched her walk into the house.

He himself needed and escape and seeing his motorcycle sitting in the garage, he'd found just the cure. He loved the freedom that riding offered, finding it reminiscent of flying by the way it banked in the corners and having the wind rushing past him. He hopped on and revved the engine loudly, setting off a nearby car alarm causing him to smile. As he was rolling backwards down the driveway, he noticed Astrid watching him through her window, he gave her a short wave before accelerating down the street so hard that the front wheel came off the ground.

* * *

Astrid watched her brother take off on his black motorcycle, ripping down the street. As he disappeared, she noticed how angry she felt, but couldn't understand for the life of her, why. Since when had she ever really cared what he did? Most of their youth they had been rather distant from each other, it was only recently that they had grown closer, and most of the time Astrid looked forward to their meeting and just hanging out and talking with one another. As sure as she was that he would show up tonight in her room again, she didn't want to see him because it meant that he was going to ask her about why she was acting all clingy today. It was a question that Astrid herself could not answer.

Before too long had passed, Astrid heard the roar of her brothers motorcycle rapidly approaching the house. Soon he knocked on her door, and of course she had no intention of answering it either.

"Astrid, open the damn door!" called Hiccup through the door, his soft knock growing harder along with his impatiens.

Afraid of him causing a scene that their parents would later question them about, she relented and got up to open it for him. "What, Hiccup?" she asked, irritation lacing her voice.

Hiccup pushed his way past her and into her room before gesturing for her to close the door. "Why are you acting strange today?"

Denial, that's what she decided to run with.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hiccup." An irritated sigh followed. Astrid made a move to push past him, but Hiccup stepped in front of her causing a light collision between their bodies. She said nothing and looked up into his eyes. Their eyes were locked and for a moment the big green eyes held her captive.

"-strid." His voice pulling her back to reality, "Astrid."

Snapping back, she stomped on his toe, "Move your ass!"

"Ow!" he walked over to the door grabbing the handle, "Now you're just being a bitch!" he said before slamming the door as hard as he could.

The comment hurt more than it should have, sure she had been called a bitch before, but coming from Hiccup it just seemed to carry more weight. In truth Astrid did care about his opinion and judgement, thought she told herself that she could care less what anyone thought of her. Astrid felt a tear roll from her eye as she stood there in the center of her room, alone.

* * *

Once he got back to his room, Hiccup sat on his bed and thought back for a moment, the look in her eyes, he had seen it before, with Heather, and his mind dare suggest it was lust that he saw in his sister's eyes. He quickly dismissed the idea because not only was Astrid unobtainable, it was wrong too. Though the thought a lust compelled him to take out his phone and send his girlfriend a text.

'Hey, what's up?' he asked.

'Nothing just laying here trying to study the material we missed today, but all I can seem to focus on is you : )' He smiled at her use of emoticons.

'I really hope you enjoyed your birthday, Heather. I know I did! : P'

'Hiccup you were amazing! I never would have imagined it being so…primal.'

Just then a soft knock at his door disturbed him from his text conversation. "Hiccup, I'm sorry." While it was muffled by the door, he still heard his sister quite clearly.

He wasn't finished being mad at her just yet, "Astrid, go away." He called back at her through the door. Footsteps indicated she had sulked away to her own room. Hearing her voice made his mind wonder back to the vision of his sister in such a… compromising position. Hiccup couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt over it, after all he was supposed to be with Heather and not imagining Astrid.

Again he shook the thoughts from his head.

Suddenly the whole house rumbled at his father's bellow up the stair well, "Hey kids, dinner is ready!"

* * *

"So Hiccup, the school called today and said you were absent… care to explain?" asked his mother.

'Well shit…' were the first words to come to his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"He took Heather out for her birthday, yes Hiccup here is such a romantic. But I wouldn't worry much mom, he is a straight A student." Astrid coved for him but maintained just a hint a sarcasm in her voice.

Their mother, disarmed by Astrid's rationalization, merely nodded and smiled.

"Don't let it happen again, Hiccup. I'm glad you found yourself a nice little girl but it can't interfere with you school." Said his mother.

"Yes, mom" the only reply he could muster at the moment. He felt anger, but at the same time was surprised by how well his mother had taken it. Hiccup patted his sister's knee under the table as if to say 'thank you'.

The sudden sensation of her brother's hand on her knee made it jump into the underside of the dinner table, the noise causing every one at the table to get quiet and look at the two of them curiously, though to Astrid it felt like they were reading her mind.

"Um, Excuse me, I'm full, thanks for dinner." Said Astrid before running back up the stairs.

* * *

He watched his sister climb those stairs like she was moving with a purpose, skipping them two or even three at a time, wondering why she reacted like that. Hiccup turned his head back around and noticed his parents were staring at him, their mouthers in mid-chew.

"Alright, I go and check on her." He said before wiping his own mouth and climbing up the steps after her. Their parents need not say anything because he too was a little shocked at her uncharacteristic behavior at the table.

Soon he stood at her door, hand on the knob, Hiccup closed his eyes for a quick moment to collect his thoughts and try to imagine what he was walking into. Once he was satisfied he twisted the knob which, much to his surprise was not locked, and entered.

In a flash he felt a hand wrapped around his throat and thrusting him against the now closed door, "I hate you, hiccup! I can't even think straight because of you!" whispered Astrid loudly.

Hiccup grabbed her wrist and removed it gently from his throat.

"Astrid, what are you talking about?" he asked.

Hiccup watched as his sister stood there in front of him, water filling her empty eyes before silently running down her cheeks.

"Astird? Earth to Astrid." Said Hiccup while he waved his hand in front of her face.

* * *

This is wrong, she shouldn't feel this way about him.

'Why is my hand moving? Where is it going?' questions flooding her mind while her body seemed to take on a mind of its own, make decisions without her brain's permission.

Her hand reached past Hiccup and twisted the lock on the door knob, while her eyes remained trained on his, boring into them with an unrivaled intensity.

"I love you, Hiccup." She said.

"Well, I love you too Astrid." Hiccup sarcastically replied.

Astrid scoffed, "You don't understand what I am talking about. This feeling is wrong and I don't want to feel this way."

Hiccup tuned her out as soon as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Hang on a sec." he said to Astrid while he walked over and absentmindedly sat on her bed.

'Thanks again for taking me out for my birthday it was a lot of fun! Can't wait to do it again!' read the text message.

He couldn't see the steam that was practically coming from his sister's ears. Astrid snatched the phone from his right as he was about to reply to Heathers message, and tossed it against the wall, breaking the screen.

"Astrid!" yelled Hiccup.

"That bitch can wait!" retorted his sister, as she shoved him down onto the bed.

* * *

**_Life got in the way, sorry guys. anyways this is just a real quick chapter, sorry for it being so short. if anyone has any suggestions please do tell, i could certainly use them. thanks for taking time out of your day to read this story._**


	5. Chapter 5

Her face was a mere inch from his. Hiccup felt every breath she took, heard every beat of her heart. Astrid's eyes were boring metaphorical holes through his, the intensity was beginning to scare him. Neither of them realized that she was straddling his hips. Astrid was too focused on what she wanted to say to her brother, Hiccup too focused on his sisters hand once again wrapped around his throat.

Her growing frustration was forcing her hand to tighten around his neck. So engrossed in her own thoughts was she, that it took her a while to hear the gasping of her brother.

"Astrid…." Gasped Hiccup, his arms flailing about.

Her focus only broke once her face intercepted the path of his flying hands. She immediately leapt off of him and watched as he regained his normal complextion.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Said Astrid.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" it was his turn to be angry now, "fuckin' bitch" he mumbled as he got up and proceeded to leave.

"Hiccup, wait!" the desperation in his sisters voice halted his movement.

"What?" he said with his arms held out wide, "What the fuck do you want from me? Huh?"

His eyes were drawn to the movement of her hands and how they were unbuttoning her shirt. Up until this point he had been doing a pretty good job at suppressing his thoughts, but now with the sight of her perfect breast held within her red bra, his mind was flooded with his deep dark fantasies of his sister.

"Astrid…" he began only to be hushed by her finger pressed to his lips.

From Astrid's perspective, her brothers lack of action coupled with his silent gaze and the desire that filled his eyes, it could mean only one thing.

She had that look in her eyes, the same one that heather had given him earlier.

Their breathing quickened as they hesitantly closed the gap between them. Pulses pounded, every beat of their hearts circulation the adrenaline coursing through the veins.

"Astrid..." Hiccup whispered, looking deep into her eyes, "Say it"

Her head cocked to the side upon his request but she quickly realized what he wanted, "I need you hiccup. I want it."

She could see the flame she had just sparked within his eye suddenly turn into a roaring firestorm. Their lips crashed together, binding them in a kiss with passion that neither of them knew that they had for each other.

"Hey kids! Time for desert!" yelled their mother up the stairs.

In a mere moment all of the tension melted away as the pair just laughed at the irony. Hiccup looked at his sister and smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, Hiccup could hear the soft footsteps drawing near to his door, he felt his heart begin to beat faster. The anticipation was building, as the sound of her feet got louder with every step she took. Soon hiccup found himself unable to focus on anything else, the fact that his sister reciprocated his fantasy.

His breath hitched when he heard her hand grasp the door knob. The door opened.

"Hiccup, are you awake?" whispered his sister into his dark room. "Hiccup?"

"What is it, Astrid?" said her brother.

Once she confirmed that her brother was indeed awake, Astrid flicked on the light switch and walked over to his bed while he grumbled about being blinded from the sudden burst of light from the bulb, but not before she locked it behind her. She sat down on his bed and they looked into one anthers eyes for a moment.

"I want to talk about what happened earlier today." Said Astrid. "I will be honest, I know what I said about getting it on with Heather but I didn't know it would make me so jealous."

"So wait a sec." Hiccup held up his hands to emphasize his point, "Are you saying you feel possessive of me?"

Astrid thought for a second before answering, "Yes, Hiccup, I love you."

With that, Astrid brought herself to lay on the bed beside her brother, with her head on his chest and hand on his abdomen. Hiccup impulsively put his arm around her and flicked on the television he had in his room.

"Don't get too comfortable, you aren't staying here tonight." Scoffed Hiccup.

Astrid smiled, "I think that depends entirely on your own self-control." Slowly she slid her hand from his stomach down to his groin and began to stealthily rub gentle circles in an attempt to arouse him.

"Astrid, what are you doing?" asked her brother.

Instead of answering, she became overt and climbed on top of him and bent down to kiss his lips. Her lust was only fueled by the hitch in his breath. Astrid began to shimmy his pajamas down, freeing her brother's member from its restraints.

"Oh hiccup.." said Astrid, her voice filled with admiration.

* * *

_**Stay tuned for part two, i want to really make sure its good for you all before i post it. writing smut is not my best skill but i am going to give it a shot for those that have requested it. enjoy!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The loudest 'ping' Hiccup had ever heard was emanating from his cell phone, disturbing the action of the night. Instinctively, he reached over and looked at it despite his sisters protests.

'Hey babe, what are you up to tonight?'

He sighed deeply, Heather could wait for the moment but the fact that he would have to keep up appearances would be nagging at him day in and day out. Hiccup put his phone on silent and placed it face down on the side table before returning his attention back towards his sister.

With a strength he was unaware that he possessed, Hiccup grabbed Astrid and rolled her over and looked deep into her eyes, before letting his wander down her beautiful form once more. His finger found its way into her mouth. There he paused for a moment and realized how much of a turn on it was to feel Astrid's tongue swirling around it. Next, he used it to just begin to prod at her folds and the small nub that resides within.

Hearing her gasp and moan softly was fuel in his own fire, and almost immediately he felt her fluids start to gush rapidly. Taking this reaction as invitation he plunged two fingers inside of his sister and began the motion.

Astrid moaned loudly followed by short scream, causing hiccup to quickly put his hand over her mouth to muffle her. "Shut up or you will wake up mom and dad." he said.

Hiccup grinned and quickened his pace as she began to climax, her legs snapped shut like the jaws of a crocodile, followed by another rather loud moan as her whole body began to spasm.

"I'm not done yet, sis" he whispered into her ear, before starting round two.

"Yessss Hiccup! Oh my god!" moaned his sister "Don't stop! Pleeease don't stop!"

Hiccup laughed as he went at her even harder before letter her finally catch her breath and kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

_**here is a little preview of the next chapter with the requested 'smut' i tried to make it somewhat classy or tactful by remaining somewhat grounded, anyways tell me what you think. 08/12/15**_


End file.
